Cody's Peace
by Hades' Heart
Summary: Sent into exile by the sultan Taichi, Cody and his friends must find a way to end the war between two neighbouring countries.
1. Treason!

This is a story where Cody and his friends, Yolei and Izzy travel to a mysterious land to confirm if it`s being ruled by tyrants. In case you haven`t noticed, Cody is the main character.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Keapon Laffin or the conversation about fish. They belong to Sierra.  
  
In the kingdom of Bideria, lived a boy named Cody. Bideria (Arabic architecture) was a very prosperous kingdom surounded by sand. Bideria is also very well known for it's magic, as it draws many magic-users from other lands. Bideria is ruled by the Kamiyas and has been in a constant war with the kingdom of Gromavia (Medieval European architecture). Little is known about Gromavia except that it's a kingdom to the north of Bideria, and is not as prosperous as Bideria an that it`s people are poor. The war between these two kingdoms has lasted for centuries and nobody in Bideria remembers why it was declared. Yet this does not make the war meaningless for the Biderians, for it is said that Gromavia is ruled by tyrants who make their people suffer and starve. Biderians fights this war, to free the people of Gromavia from these tyrants. Cody, who`s only 13, was very good with the sword and was very good when it came to close combat, for he has been trained since the age of 4 by his grandfather who is a retired general for the Sultan's army. His father was also a general for the army but he died in the field of battle with honor. Cody wore a beige shirt made of thick hide, with black pants and is very short for his age. He was having a training session with his grandfather. Normaly, Cody would be very concentrated on the fight as if it were real. But Cody couldn't stop thinking about the meaning of the war. Cody slashed his sword at his grandfather making him lose guard for a second, so Cody attempted to thrust. But his granfather regained control over his own sword and hit Cody's sword knocking it out of his hands.  
  
"Cody, what wrong? You are normaly very concentrated during our sessions, but today you seem distracted" asked his grandfather.  
  
Cody didn't want to tell his grandfather what he was thinking because he knew that he's probably not enjoy hearing his opinions on the war since he fought bravely for the cause and lost many dear friends including his own son. Then again, Cody didn't like to lie "I was just thinking about the war against Gromavia" Cody said, hoping his grandfather would just leave at that.  
  
"What about it?" he asked  
  
'Drat' "Well . . . just that it seems . . . well . . . kind of . . . pointless" said stuttering.  
  
"What!?" His grandfather yelled.  
  
Cody knew that he would have a reaction like this "It's just that we don't remember why the war was declared in the first place and we continue it becuase of a rumor" Cody quickly said trying to explain himself.  
  
"Cody . . ." His grandfather started to say something but then stoped as if he was hesitating. "Cody, why not go play with one of your friends for a while"  
  
Cody was very surprised at his grandfather's response. "Umm . . . Okay, bye!" He yelled while running out the door. 'Well that was weird' Cody was searching the palace plaza because that was where Yolei's stand was normaly. Yolei's stand was very popular with the nobles because of the variety of items she sold. Unlike the other stands, who only sell one type of item. When Cody found her, he saw her talking with one of the nobles, and she looked somewhat irritated. "Hey Yolei!"  
  
When she saw cody she seemed to be somewhat relieved. "Thank god it's you Cody! Wait one moment. Sis! Can you cover me for a while!"  
  
"Ugh . . . fine!" One of Yolei's sisters came to cover her.  
  
With that Yolei and Cody left to walk around in the streets. Yolei was a year older than Cody, and comes from a family of merchants, unlike Cody who comes from one full of warriors. She wore light blue jerkin and red pants. "So what's on your mind Cody?" she asked seeing that Cody hasn`t said a word since they left her stand.  
  
'Why does everyone keep asking me that!?' "I was just thinking about the war and how it seems meaningless to me because no one seems to remember why it was declared in the first place and we're continuing it because of a rumor" he said, not as worried about her reaction as much as he was of his grandfather`s. None of her family ever participated in the war.  
  
"What!? Cody, how can you say such things!? Your own father died for a cause that you aren't believing in! And those aren't rumors, those are raw, pure facts!"  
  
Cody was surprised because this was the reaction he was expecting from his grandfather "How can they be facts? Everyone who has ever entered the kingdom went there to cause bloodshed, and besides, none of our forces ever succesfuly crossed through their defenses."  
  
"Cody, you shouldn't be saying these things, you could be executed or exiled because of your words"  
  
He knew she was right. "Alright, let's change the subject. Anything interresting happen to you today?" Cody wanted desperately to change the subject, and if any guard happen to hear them they would be immediately be placed under arrest.  
  
"Alright, I met the most arrogant noble I've ever met in my life. Apparently he's the general of the Biderian army, and he's my age! He seems far to young to be a general" Yolei said, as if she had completely forgot about what they were just talking about.  
  
"Uhh . . . Yolei. The Sultan Taichi was crowned at the age of 11" Cody said.  
  
"Oh yeah . . . right" Yolei laughed nervously.  
  
"Come on, let's go find Izzy. I think he's in the magic shop having an argument with the gnome . . ." he said.  
  
"No! Please! Anything but that annoying gnome!" Yolei interrupted. She really hated the gnome's sense of humor.  
  
"Oh, come on. We're just going to get Izzy" Cody said as he dragged Yolei to the magic shop. When they entered the magic shop, they saw Izzy, as suspected arguing with the gnome.  
  
As the gnome saw Cody and Yolei he said "Hello! Bone Jar! Hi, guy! Set a spell, take your shoes off! What may I do to you!" The gnome's humor seemed to have escaped both Cody and Yolei.  
  
"Hi guys" Izzy said.  
  
"Hey Izzy. Hey, umm . . . what was your name again?" Cody asked hoping for a simple answer with no puns or jokes.  
  
"Keapon Laffin is my name. Ask me again and I'll tell you the same" He said, destroying Cody`s hope for one normal sentence to come out of his mouth.  
  
Yolei was starting to get very irritated. "What were you guys arguing about this time? Fish?" Yolei asked, very sarcasticly.  
  
"Oh Cod, it makes me Eel when people Carp and Whale just for the Halibut, with no Porpoise. I'm Net that kind of Buoy, Sea? I'm Shore tired of Gills in School with their Tails of Roe" the irritating gnome said.  
  
Again the humor escapes Yolei and Cody, and Yolei is obviously getting very irritated "Just shut up! Come on Izzy, let's go!" Yolei ordered hoping to hear the last of the gnome  
  
"Bone Sewer, Sir! After a while Crocodile" Keapon said irritating Yolei to her maximum level as she stomps out of the store. Izzy, is 17 years old, and is one of the few magic-using scientists in the land. It`s very rare for someone to be dedicated to both magicand science at once. He's an adopted child, and lives by himself. Nothing is known of his true parents, it is assumed that they are dead but Izzy believes otherwise. He wore an orange shirt and green pants.  
  
"Well, you guys must have been really bored, if you decided to try and find me. You guys hardly ever hang out with me anymore" Izzy said as he took an apple from one of the stands. "So since you found me have any ideas on what to do?"  
  
"Well, there's nothing really to do" Cody said  
  
"That's because this kingdom is incredibly boring" Yolei complained.  
  
"Only to a merchant such as yourself" Izzy teased.  
  
"Would ya stop rubbing it in? Will ya, huh?" For the entire day, they walked an talked about current event, their thoughts and opinions, excluding Cody's on the war.  
  
"Say, guys. It's getting late, we should probably all go home now" Cody suggested, noticing the sun setting.  
  
"Yeah, alright. See you guys tommorow" Yolei yelled while running to her house.  
  
"See you, Cody. Oh, and if you don't see me all day tommorow, it's because I've been charged with attempted murder against that gnome"  
  
"Heh, bye!" They all left to go their separates ways. "Grandpa! I'm home!" Cody yelled but receiving only dead silence. 'Where could he be?' Cody wondered because his grandfather never left the house unless it was to buy something, but no shops were open at night. He decided to just leave it at rest and go sleep. In his dreams, Cody was in a strange town that he didn't recognize. The buildings were built differently than the ones in Bideria. It seemed was no where near as hot in fact, it looked a little cold. There was grass and flowers instead of sand but still looked like a very sad and dark place. No one was in the streets and it was day, which would never happen in Bideria. Then, a horrbile noise errupt from somewhere sounding much like a mixture between a growl, moan and bark. Cody turns around to see a huge creatur racing towards him looking very hostile. The creature looked like a mixture between a rotweiler and a grizzly that has been dead for a very long time. Cody wakes up in a cold sweat from his nightmare. "Good morning grandpa" Cody says as he walks in the main room. "Grandpa?" Cody realized that his grandfather was still away. 'Where in the underworld could he be' Cody was getting a little worried by his grandfather's absence. A loud knocking came from the door. 'That must be him now' Cody thought calming down as he walked toward the door to open it.  
  
But instead of greeting his grandfather, there was about fifteen guards. "Iori Hida" The guard said, sounding like more of a statement than a question as Cody nodded his head "You are under arrest for treason!" the guard said snapping his fingers signaling the other guards to grab Cody.  
  
As the guards pulled Cody down the street it seemed like every one was staring at Cody. It was doubtful that anyone would talk to him again because of this crime. But as he was being pushed down the street with a scimitar being dug in his back he couldn`t help but ask himself the same thing over and over again. `How did they find out about my conversations with Yolei`.  
  
They arrived at the Sultans Palace instead of at the city courthouse or jail. Being accused of treason was much more serious than being accused of murder. That`s why the trial is judged by the Sultan himself. Cody was pushed through the halls of the palace, which were truly beautiful. They arrived in the trial room which was the same room as the throne room. There Cody saw, the Sultan who couldn`t be older than Izzy. He had wild (and very large) brown hair which was not a common hair style for nobles. But if anyone ridiculed it they would be sentenced to death. He wore a red robe, red shirt and blue pants with a great gold necklace, that held a diamond in the middle, hang from his neck.  
  
Next to him, stood a beautiful maiden, but her face could not be seen because she wore a veil. Normaly, she would be stuck in the Harem, but the Sultan always allows her to leave when a trial like this comes around. The only exceptions to the laws that state that all women must stay veiled and in the Harem would be the princess Hikari and all the female merchants, such as Yolei. The princess wore a blue dress and blue pants.  
  
Inside the room, Cody could also see his two friends, Yolei and Izzy, who had guards wathching them. Cody was pushed over towards them. "What are you guys doing here?" Cody whispered.  
  
Izzy was the first to answer "I was charged with theft!"  
  
"And I attempted murder" Yolei said somewhat shamefully.  
  
"Then why are you here and not in the city courthouse" Cody asked his friends. As it was said before, you only have your trial in the palace if you are accused with treason.  
  
"Your majesty, these three criminals that have been brought before you today have all commited crimes. Some worse than others but all deserve the same punishment" One of the guards said. "The first trial will be that of Koushiro `Izzy` Izzumi, who has been charged with theft"  
  
"Why has this criminal been brought to me? The only reason that it should be here is that if he commited treason" the young Sultan Taichi asked.  
  
"Because, your majesty, he has also been charged with another crime. We believe that he is associated with the criminal who comitted treason" the guard replied pointing at Cody.  
  
"Very well then, proceed" the Sultan said.  
  
Izzy was pushed to the center of the room, so he was facing the Sultan. the doors behind him swung open as his "Prosecutor" walked through. He was very young, infact, younger than Izzy, he was probably Yolei`s age. He wore a red robe and a red shirt much like the Sultan, but green pants instead of blue. Yolei seemed to recognize him very well as she seemed to gasp and say a quiet "Uh oh"  
  
"What?" Cody asked quietly.  
  
"That`s the guy I kinda went beserk on" she replied, quietly as Cody, with fear in her tone.  
  
"The prosecutor for the following trials will be Daisuke Motomiya" the guard said before finally backing away with the other guards.  
  
"Koushiro Izzumi, you have been charged with theft and treason. How do you plead?" the prosecutor asks.  
  
"Not guilty" Izzy said with out a single hint of doubt in his voice.  
  
"Really? Well it just so happens that we have a witness who saw you" he said snapping his fingers signaling for the guards to get the witness. When they returned, an elderly lady, who was clearly a merchant for she had no veil, accompanied them. "Where were you yesterday?" the prosecutor asked the witness.  
  
"At my stand, outside the magic shop" the elderly woman replied.  
  
"I see, and what of importance did you see?" he asked.  
  
"I saw that young with those other two children leave the Magic shop" she said pointing at Izzy, Cody and Yolei. "They seemed to be talking about something, but it was to noisy so I couldn`t hear them. However, as they were leaving, I saw the older one take an apple from my sister`s stand when she was talking with a customer" Izzy remembered about that now, it seemed to have totally escaped his mind when he was talking with his friends.  
  
"Your majesty, you have just heard the testamony of this elderly woman, saying that she did infact see the criminal with her very own eyes stealing an apple" the prosecutor said and then spun around to stare at Izzy right in the face "Do you confess to your crimes?"  
  
"It was an . . ." Izzy started with his defence but was quickly cut off by Daisuke.  
  
"Do you confess to your crimes? Answer it with a yes or no!"  
  
Sighing, Izzy said "Yes" in defeat. The guards came and pushed Izzy back to his place.  
  
"What about his supposed treason?" the Sultan asked impatiently.  
  
"Your majesty, if I may, I would prefer to go over that after I`m done with the criminal who commited treason" Daisuke said.  
  
"Very well, proceed with the next trial" the Sultan said.  
  
The guard who originally announced the first trial returned to the center of the room. "The next trial will be that of Miyako `Yolei` Inoue, who has been charged with the attempted murder of Daisuke Motomiya"  
  
This time it was Yolei`s turn to be pushed to the center of the room. "Miyako Inoue, you have been charged with attempted murder. How do you plead?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Not guilty" Yolei replied.  
  
"So you deny viciously attacking me in the palace plaza?" Daisuke questioned.  
  
"No, I deny trying to kill you" Yolei said.  
  
"So you admit that you attacked a noble" Daisuke questioned.  
  
"Yes, I admit that I attacked you but I did not . . ." Yolei said trying to finish.  
  
"Your majesty, in her own words, she admits to attacking me and even if it was not intentional could have killed me" Dasuke said cutting off Yolei, and her chances of being found innocent for the Sultan thinks very highly of him.  
  
Yolei was pushed back to her original spot while the original guard returned to the place in the center of the room. "The final trial will be that of Iori `Cody` Hida, who has been charged with treason"  
  
"`Bout time" the Sultan muttered so only his sister would hear.  
  
"Iori Hida, grandson of Siguro, son of Hishimo, you have been charged with treason. How do you plead?" Daisuke questioned.  
  
"Not guilty" Cody said.  
  
"Really? But in your own words, did you not say that the war between Bideria and Gromavia was pointless" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Yes" Cody admitted "But I don`t see how that can be consider as treason"  
  
"You call our war to free others pointless" Daisuke snapped.  
  
"How do you know we`re freeing anybody?" Cody asked.  
  
"It`s pure knowledge that Gromavia is ruled by tyrants" Daisuke claimed.  
  
"And just where did you get this knowledge" Cody questioned much like Daisuke sis to his friends.  
  
"From . . . uh" Daisuke started but then stopped as he found that he had no idea. "None the less, you doubt our great Sultan`s decision on continuing attacks, therefore you are commiting treason. And your companions probably do as well"  
  
"They don`t believe it`s pointless, they support the war!" Cody said trying to defend his friends.  
  
"Ha! Judging by their actions, it seems like they would have no fears of commiting treason!" Daisuke said, triumph sounding clear in his voice. Before Cody got a chance to comment, he was pushed back to his spot. "Your majesty, I believe that I have questioned the traitors enough. It is now your decision to chose what is to be done with them. I suggest beheading or hanging" And with those words, Daisuke gives a bow to the Sultan and leaves.  
  
There will be more action in the next chapter. Please, even if you didn`t like it, please review it!  
  
Please? 


	2. Journey

Holy crap! I actually got a review! *does a weird victory dance* YAY! The other fantasy story I wrote got 0 reviews! I can`t believe that I`m not the only person in the world that likes Sokeru (unfortunately, you will probably not even meet Sora until chapter 4. Don`t worry though, there will still be Sokeru)! Anyways please review!(maybe I`ll get two this time ^_^).  
  
In a dark cell, Cody, Yolei and Izzy arewaiting for their inevitable judgement. Chances are none of them will live. "Why didn`t you guys tell me about Cody`s opinions on the war!" an angry Izzy scolded.  
  
"Izzy, we didn`t want to talk about it any more because we feared that a guard might overhear us" Yolei said.  
  
"I`m sorry, I just feel left out, you guys leave out the most important subjects when we talk, which is very rarely" Izzy said.  
  
"Wait a minute, you`re not mad about Cody being against the war?" She asked.  
  
"Well no. Actually, I never really cared about it" Izzy said.  
  
Yolei fell to her side "Maybe they should execute the two of you"  
  
"That`s not funny Yolei!" Cody snapped.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"I`m not sure about this sister. The merchant girl definately warrants death, but Hishimo`s son and the other kid, well I don`t know" Taichi said, sitting on his throne where a trial just took place, besides him was his sister Hikari standing, she always helped her brother with decisions like these. "This all becoming very frustrating, I guess I`ll just have them all killed"  
  
"Tai, no! You can`t waste lives like that just because you`re feeling tired!" his sister scolded. She was the only one who called him Tai and raised her tone at him and getting away with it as well. "Besides, I believe that through Iori`s beliefs, they can help us"  
  
"Who`s Iori?" Tai asked his sister.  
  
"Hishimo`s son! Anyways, they should be sent to Gromavia. They could get us a report on the country`s conditions. It would be better than anything your pathetic armies could do. Besides whether they die or come back with information, it will be good either way" Kari (which only Tai was allowed calling her) said.  
  
"Hmm" he grunted as he was thinking.  
  
*Dungeon*  
  
"Hey! Traitors! Get up! You have been summoned by the Sultan!" The guard yelled. He was accomponied by a couple other guards. They pushed the three friends to the throne room.  
  
When they got to the throne room the princess was missing. She was probably returned to the Harem. "Iori, Miyako and Koushiro" Tai said, ready to give out their sentence. "You are to travel to Gromavia and see for yourselves how the conditions are. You are not to return to Bideria until you feel that you have learned enough"  
  
"What? But we will die for sure, whether by the desert or by the armies of Gromavia!" Yolei protested before being hit hard with the flat side of the guard`s scimitar.  
  
"Do not raise your voice at the Sultan!" the guard yelled.  
  
"If you do die, it will pay for your crimes. You are to leave tommorow at noon. Say goodbye to your friends and family, for you will not see them for a long time" With this said, the guards pushed them, and a semi-concious Yolei, outside.  
  
"Go to your families and get some equipment, you`ll need it!" one of the guard yelled before returning inside the palace.  
  
"Yolei! Are you alright? That had to hurt" asked a concerned Izzy.  
  
"Yeah, I`m fine. It should heal over night" replied Yolei.  
  
"We better get you to an apothecary or something" he said.  
  
"No! We have no time to waste on that! We have to get ready for tommorow. My grandfather always told me about soldiers who died simply because of the heat in the desert." Cody said very coldly. To the others this was going to be a punishment, but Cody saw it differently. He was going to get facts from Gromavia, and hopefully end the war. "As the guard said, go say your goodbyes. We`ll meet at the entrance to the city at noon"  
  
Before Izzy and Yolei could say anything, Cody left towards his home. "Grampa, I`m home"  
  
"Cody!? You`re alive!? I mean where have you been?" His surprised grandfather asked.  
  
"I`ve been put on trial and now because of my opinions and thoughts me, Izzy and Yolei have to travel to Gromavia" He stated.  
  
"You`re very lucky you didn`t get killed!" His grandfather scolded.  
  
"I`m very sorry grandpa, but we have to leave tommorow at noon" Cody replied.  
  
"Then you must get ready this very instant! Many soldiers die in the desert and you are but a child, not to mention a very small one at that. Quickly, get some waterskins, a grapple and some rope and change your shirt! You`ll be very uncomfortable in it" His granfather ordered. "Get your sword and put this on!" His grandfather yelled handing him a cotton shirt and a leather jerkin.  
  
"Uh . . . yes sir" Cody said trying to remember each one of his chores, holding the beige cotton shirt and leather jerkin.  
  
"Let see, you get everything ready while I go out to get something" His grandfather said before leaving.  
  
"Umm . . . bye" Cody said, basicaly to no one, for his grandfather was already out the door. He changed into his new clothes which felt much lighter, much thinner too. `Not much for armor` Cody thought to himself. He grabbed some full waterskins and a pack to put them in. He also got a bedroll because sleeping on sand is not the most comfortable thing in the world.  
  
* Yolei`s house*  
  
"I`m going to miss you very much Yolei, take care out there" Yolei`s sister, Lindsay, said. "Have you got everything ready?"  
  
"I think so, I have a bedroll, a map, a compass and a crossbow with lots of bolts" She said. "But I`m not done saying all my goodbyes just yet"  
  
Lindsay hugged her little sister and said "Please Yolei, be alright and come back alive".  
  
Yolei hugged her back and said "I promise"  
  
*Magic shop*  
  
"Guess you`re leaving for a while crocodile?" asked the gnome. Even thoughhe hated to admit it, other than Cody and Yolei, Keapon Laffin was all he had.  
  
"Yeah, just saying goodbye" Izzy said.  
  
"Well then take this with you Izzou" and with that a scroll materialized in front of Izzy. "It`s a levitation spell Nell"  
  
Izzy read the scroll so he could remember how to cast it. As he was reading it, the letters disappeared and when they were gone, the paper did too. "Thanks, Bye"  
  
"Bone Jar" Keapon said before Izzy left the shop.  
  
*Weapons shop*  
  
"Hello Arshia" Cody`s grandfather, Siguro, said. Arshia ran the Weapons shop, but used to be in the army with Cody`s father. He stopped fighting ever since he died.  
  
"Greetings Siguro" Arshia replied, who was never really courteous to anyone except for Siguro.  
  
"I`m afraid I need to ask a favor from you. You see, my grandson is being sent to Gromavia and he could really use some decent armor" Siguro asked.  
  
"Doesn`t the army provide soldiers with armor?" asked Arshia.  
  
"My grandson is not in the army, he is only 13 years old" said Siguro.  
  
"What!? And he`s being sent to Gromavia!? Why?" asked Arshia who knew of the dangers there are in the desert.  
  
"It doesn`t matter. I just need some decent armor for him" he explained.  
  
"Well . . . alright. Since he is Hishimo`s son I guess he can have it for free. Just let me get one" Said Arshia. A few moments later, he returned with a very fine chain mail shirt "Here you go".  
  
"Thank you very much"  
  
The next day at noon, Cody, who was wearing his new chain mail shirt, and Izzy were waiting for Yolei to say her goodbyes. Her entire family gathered there to see her off. "Sorry that took so long, let`s go"  
  
With this said, they left the town gates, that was guarded by the two guards, and before they went far, Yolei yelled out one final farewell to her family.  
  
"Yolei, give me your map and compass" Cody said.  
  
"Um . . . alright. Here you go" she said handing him the items he asked for.  
  
"We are heading this way" Cody said after examining the map for a while pointing north. They walked all day that day and the further they gor from the city, the hotter it seemed to get. By now the sun was scorching them. They often drank from their waterskins and were starting to get worried that they didn`t bring enough water.  
  
"Cody, the sun is setting, we should stop and set up camp now" Izzy said.  
  
"I agree, please let`s stop" Yolei complained.  
  
"Fine" Cody said.  
  
"They could have at least given us some camels to ride on. So, I suppose we must be very close to Gromavia since we walked the entire day" Yolei said with hope that there isn`t much more walking left.  
  
"Actually, it should take another month before we arrive"  
  
"What? You`re joking right?"  
  
"Um . . . actually no"  
  
Yolei tumbles over and starts crying "It`s not faiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrr!".  
  
"Yolei, this is suppose to be a punishment not a vacation, remember?" Izzy said.  
  
"I know, it`s just that . . . never mind. Goodnight" She said she pulled out her sleeping bag and crawled right into it. Cody and Izzy decided to do the same. Unfortunately for them, it`s almost as hot at night as it was at during the day.  
  
The next morning, they continued their journey north. It would seem that the heat was playing tricks on their eyes, for they saw things that could not possibly be there, like a Biderian guard, a tree and other illusions. They continued on north until they reached some outcropping. "Let`s just go around it" Yolei suggested.  
  
"We can`t do that, the outcropping surrounds Bideria protecting it from attack, and preventing it from attacking others easily" Cody explained remembering stories his grandfather told him.  
  
"So what do we do?" She asked.  
  
"Simple" Cody said as he reached in his pack and retrieved a rope and grapple and then threw it up in the air so it caught on to a rock that stuck out "We climb" he said as he started climbing.  
  
"But I can`t climb for my life!"  
  
"Then you hang on to me" Izzy said.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"Trust me"  
  
"Al . . . alright" she said as she hung on to him almost as if she was hugging him, leaving only his arms free. Odd thing was, she was feeling very nervous, she had no idea why. She trusted Izzy as much as her own family. Izzy streched out his arm and closed his eyes. Slowly, Izzy floated off the ground and blue sprinkles were coming from his boots. "Whoah!" Yolei yelled as she found herselft 5 feet off the ground and rising. Unfortunately, the outcropping was 30 feet high.  
  
"Yolei jump!" yelled Cody. Yolei opened her eyes and saw the boy afew inches under her. She let go of Izzy and jumped next to Cody. Then Izzy did the same.  
  
"What was that?!" asked a very startled Yolei.  
  
"A levitation spell, it basicly makes me go up and down, no other direction"  
  
"Cool!" Was the only thing she could think to say.  
  
"Come on! Let`s get going. It`s much more dangerous up here" Cody said. The three traveled further on north.  
  
"Something`s wrong" whispered Cody.  
  
"What?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Get your weapons ready" was all the reply he got as Cody drew out his sword. Izzy reached for his dagger and Yolei, her crossbow. All of a sudden, 10 men attacked them with their scimitars ready. One charged straight for Cody, but he thrusted his sword in the man`s stomach. Another was going at Cody`s side, but he quickly removed his sword from the first man`s gut and slashed at the second one`s head coming right off. Two more attacked Cody at the same time but one got a crossbow bolt through the side of his head while the other was set on fire. Izzy sent a blue ball at one of the others and took his dagger and plunged it in another man`s chest. Another died of a crossbow bolt through the neck while Cody was sword fighting with two of them at the same time. The last one was sneaking up on Yolei who was recharging her crossbow, but Izzy sent a miniature fireball at him. By the time that was finished, Cody finished off the two men he was fighting.  
  
"Who were they!?" asked a terrified Yolei who was nearly killed.  
  
"Brigands, my granfather told me that many exiles who survive form bands and attack caravans and such, but normaly stay clear from the army" Cody explained who sheathed his sword.  
  
"Izzy! What are you doin?" Asked Yolei who saw Izzy searching the bodies of their attackers.  
  
"I`m broke and they`re not going to be needing this money anytime soon"  
  
They continued their journey northward and got attacked more and more times by the brigands. But Cody, Izzy and Yolei were getting more skilled with every fight. Now, Yolei doesn`t take as long recharging her bolts. Not to mention, they were also making a small profit. But the most important change of all was that the sun was not getting as hot as they realized that they were nearing Gromavia.  
  
Please read and review. I beg of you! 


	3. Gromavia, the 1st day

"What is this stuff? It's all . . . all . . . green" Yolei said.  
  
"It's called grass, it's not grown in the desert" Izzy explained.  
  
"And the big things?"  
  
"Trees"  
  
"Would you two keep quiet! There are bandits and brigands all about and you guys are yapping away!" Cody yelled.  
  
"What's up with you?" Yolei said.  
  
"Gromavia has never been visited by any Biderians, they may attack us on sight!"  
  
"Well, excuse me!"  
  
"Guys calm down. Cody, why don't you tell us where we are" Izzy suggested. He was quite tired since their last fight because he nearly got killed so he didn't feel like drawing more attention to brigands. Cody examined the map again, but he was taking just a little too long.  
  
"Umm . . . guys. The map doesn't go that far north, apparently, we've just traveled further than any Biderian has before. Come on! Let's keep walking! We'll probably be in a Gromavian town soon enough" Cody said. The very thought of a warm bed made Yolei jump for joy.  
  
"Come on! What are we waiting for let's go!" Yolei yelled running north while Cody and Izzy tried to keep up with her. They continued for a couple of days.  
  
"Huh, what's that" Izzy pointed out in the distance. It looked like a stone wall.  
  
"It must be a town, but keep quiet, we don't want to cause a ruckuss" When Cody said this, Izzy quickly held Yolei so that she wouldn't run straight for it. They walked toward the stone wall and discovered sure enough that it was the city walls. Though something was strange about it to Cody. Like if he remembered seeing this part of the forest before. Then he remembered 'The dream!' Cody quickly turned around, sword drawn expecting the huge creature to attack him like in his dream, but nothing was there.  
  
"Uhh . . . Cody? What are you doing?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Uhh . . . nothing" Cody said. He was glad at least that his dream was not prophetic. They walked through the open gates of the town. The sight was beautiful, and scary. It was filled with beautiful flowers, but the town seemed dead. Like if there was some morbid feeling in the air. Leaning against the wall of one of the houses that faced the entrance of the town, was a man in full plate. He had blue hair and a bastard sword that was sheathed ina shoulder sheath, with a kite shield hanging on with it. He looked to be about 18 or 19 years old. However the spectacles he wore made him seem less of a threat.  
  
"Where did you come from!? How could you have possibly gotten here" The agitated man said.  
  
"We are exiles from Bideria" Cody said calmly, gripping his sword just in case.  
  
"And yet you live . . . and you're only children, impressive"  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"Biderian exiles either die or become brigands"  
  
"What?" Cody said a little shocked. Though the remark, made the man spit in Cody's general direction.  
  
"You heard Biderian scum, the brigands that must've attacked you are mostly Biderian exiles. And that's no the least of our problems!" The man yelled. "You may stay here as long as you like, though I doubt that you'll live long in Gromavia. The Inn is that way" He said pointing in the direction of the Inn.  
  
"Thank you" Cody said. As they were walking, Yolei flipped.  
  
"I can't believe the lies that man spoke! Biderian exiles become brigands. Ha! It's probably their own exiles that cause them so much grief!"  
  
"Try to keep it down Yolei!" Cody hissed. They reached the Inn and went inside. The man standing by the door seemed quite shocked but quickly regained his composure.  
  
"Greetings, this is the Neroban Inn.It will cost fifty gold coins to spend the month" The man said. Cody handed over the money. "Thank you, if you wish to be served a meal, then just sit at a table and my wife will bring you some food"  
  
"Thank you" Cody said politley. Looking at the tables, he found that they seemed to be full. One table had 3 townsmen chatting and enjoying their ales. At another, there was a man with a black cloak and hood, so he was unseen. At another, there was a blond boy who was about 14 years old. He was wearing a red cape, and splint mail armor. He had a long sword sheathed at his side and a kite shield hanging from his back "Umm . . . where do we sit?" Then the blond boy stood up and waved at them and signaled them to come over.  
  
"Well, since he seems to be the only enthusiastic one around here, let's sit with him" Yolei said.  
  
"Hail travelers. Where are you from?" The blond boy asked.  
  
"Bideria" Yolei said. With that, everyone in the room turned to look at her and gave the group a dirty look, and went back to drinking or whatever they were doing.  
  
"Uhh . . . you'll have to excuse the others. They don't really like strangers, much less Biderian ones" the blond boy laughed nervously. "So what are your names?"  
  
"I'm Cody"  
  
"I'm Izzy"  
  
"And I'm Yolei" She said.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you" the blond boy said as he kissed her hand, making her blush. She wasn't used to such hospitality considering that she was a mere merchant girl. Come to think of it, merchant girls have the most rights. The other girls had to be veiled and could not go anywhere alone. "Call me T.K." he said.  
  
"You're awfully well manered compared to the other we've met" Izzy said. This made T.K. laugh.  
  
"No doubt, you've met Jyou. Our local bourgomeister"  
  
"Oh him, what's his problem anyways" Yolei said.  
  
"Well, other than the fact that you're the first visitors to this town in the last 6 years, and that you're Biderians, he's lived a very tragic life" T.K. explained.  
  
"Really, why? What happened to him?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Sir Jyou Kido, was a general in the Gromavian army, then he stopped fighting, at a very young age, to settle down with his fiancée. Unfortunately, she was kidnapped. Some say by vampires, others say by the brigands. Either way, she's suspected dead"  
  
"Vampires? That's the dumbest thing I ever heard. It was probably the brigands" Izzy said.  
  
"Why doesn't he go search for her?" Cody asked.  
  
"Because, he says that he can feel that she is no longer alive"  
  
"That is sad" Yolei said.  
  
"Cody, do you think we should bring up the subject of tyrant rulers?" Izzy whispered to Cody.  
  
"We'll live in Gromavia for a while, until we see some activity from the royals" Cody whispered back. "Until then, we'll familiarise ourselves with this land"  
  
This is a little short, I know. But this is just the beggining of their adventures in Gromavia (or if you prefer, "in the town of Neroba".)  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
(Even if it is a criticsm, as long as it's constuctive) 


	4. A New Recruit

Another chapter uploaded. REVIEW IT!  
  
What can you tell us about Gromavia?" Cody asked.  
  
"Well, not much about gromavia, since the rest of the country has been blocked off from our town of Neroba." TK answered.  
  
"Okay what can you tells us about this town"  
  
"This town has been toubled for a very long time. The undead that lurk at night, the brigands that will kill you wothout a second glance"  
  
"How is this town protected?"  
  
"The city walls of course and during the day time, the monsters and brigands tend to keep away from the front gates. Though the few who stray in are quickly dealt with by sir Jyou"  
  
"So have you lived here all your life" Yolei asked.  
  
"No. I *moved* here 6 years ago from the capitol. I was only 8 at the time"  
  
"How did you get by without any of the monsters or brigands killing you"  
  
"Actually I don't know. It kind of felt like the gods were protecting me"  
  
"Please! That's ridiculous!" Izyy said. "There are no gods! There can't be!"  
  
"Believe what you like, friend"  
  
"Uh . . . TK? Do you know if there is anything we can do? For the town while we stay?"  
  
"Jobs? I don't think so"  
  
"No I mean quests that we can do for this town in need"  
  
"Quests? But your only 13. Well, if you really want to know more about that, you'll have to talk to sir Jyou. But it's getting late. It would be wiser to talk to him in the morning."  
  
"Ugh! Not him again" Yolei complained. The three walked up the stairs and into their rooms. They would have talked, but each one had separate rooms. When the sun came up, Cody was the first to awaken. He left his room and in the hallway was Izzy.  
  
"Go wake up Yolei, I'll wait downstairs" Cody walked down the stairs only to find a familair face. "TK? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with your family?"  
  
"I have no family. I'm an orphan, and was one when I decided to move here. So I sleep at the Inn as well, I just happened to get up before you" He said with a grin on his face. It was a pleasant change to the morbid mood everyone emmited. "Also, I'm coming with you to see sir Jyou"  
  
"Beg your pardon?"  
  
"I'm coming along, sir Jyou would probably be more receptive that way"  
  
"Oh, I'm just not sure how Yolei would react to that. She doesn't like Gromavia at all, or gromavians" This seemed to be funny to TK since he was laughing. Cody realised something though. On TK's right hand, on the ring finger, there was a golden ring. "Do you mind if asked you about your ring?" TK's smile quickly vanished into a grim face.  
  
"Oh this. It's just a memento from back home"  
  
"Good morning!" chirped a cheerful Yolei "Do I smell food?" Just then, breakfast was brought out. Yolei was practically eating her dish.  
  
"By the way, Yolei. TK will be coming along with us" Cody said.  
  
"Really? Cool!"  
  
"Cool?"  
  
"Yeah, he's tolerable"  
  
"Alright let's go!" Cody said getting up. They all left the Inn and headed towards Sir Jyou at the front gates.  
  
"It's amazing that you still live" Sir Jyou said in his usual doom and gloom self.  
  
"Sir Jyou? These young Biderians were wondering if there were any quests or such that they could embark on during their stay" TK asked.  
  
"Why would I send enemy spies on quests!"  
  
TK walked and whispered "If send them on one, they'll be out of hair. Think about it, it's a win-win situation"  
  
"Alright, 5000 gold if you can do this for me Biderians scum"  
  
"5000!" Yolei shrieked.  
  
"Yes, go find the body of my wife, Mimi, so that I may give her the burial she deserves"  
  
Another chapter complete and Sora has not appeared yet, and if someone complains about the length they die! Please review!  
  
Please? 


	5. The Brigand Fortress

I finally got the next chapter up! This one is still not that long, but well, ah shut up! Enjoy the fic!  
  
Yolei's jaw was still unhinged from her mouth. 5000 gp was practically a fortune! "So basically, we find his wife and bring her back to you? No problem!"  
  
"Yolei, it's not that simple, if someone dies outside the town, their body is most likely to be shred up to pieces. Her body was probably someone's meal!" TK explained. "I guess we should get going now. Though, I'm not sure where to start looking"  
  
"What!? TK, this impossible task is only for the fools! Don't go with them to their death! Besides, you're too young" Jyou exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry Jyou, but I will not sit idle while this country is in ruins. I'll help the Biderians find your wife's body, whether you like it or not"  
  
Jyou gave Cody and the other Biderians a long nasty look before saying. "If you let him die, I swear by the gods, I will kill you all!"  
  
"You worry too much. Let's go!" TK said to his friends.  
  
"So, where do we start looking?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Well, if rumours are true, then the brigand fortress would be the best place to look" TK replied.  
  
"And would you happen to know where that is?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yeah, should be somewhere to the south-west. It will look like a town, with walls constructed out of wood instead of stone. The only problem would be that there are ambushes upon ambushes of brigands and bandits"  
  
"Alright, we'll head down there, keep your weapons ready"  
  
Through their trip, they confronted several brigand parties, all ending up in the group's favour. "I think I see it" Cody exclaimed, pointing out the wooden walls ahead.  
  
"That's definitely it. I'm not sure how we'll get in though. We'll get killed if we are anywhere near the front gates, or make noise near the walls"  
  
"I could check it out" Izzy offered.  
  
"Are you nuts, you'll get killed. It's not like you can float over the walls," TK said.  
  
"Go ahead Izzy" Cody said.  
  
"Good luck" Yolei whispered.  
  
"He'll get killed!"  
  
"Not if he just floats over the wall"  
  
"What?" TK asked sceptically.  
  
"Izzy's a mage. He can use magic" Yolei answered.  
  
"Wow, he's rather young to be one"  
  
Izzy, at the side walls, just like when he was at the cliffs, extended his arms outward, and floated vertically and above the wall. He saw hundreds of brigands, all near the front gates. He saw three buildings near the rear. He identified the largest one as being the headquarters, one smaller one to the left, and one to the right. Izzy floated back down, and went back to his friends. "There's no way you guys are going to be able to get through the front. I'll have to take each one of you one by one"  
  
"Alright, let's go" Cody said. They all gathered at the side walls. Izzy took Cody first, when they reached above the walls, Cody attached his rope and grapnel to the wall, so he can climb down on the other side. He then took TK, and then Yolei. Once they were all down, they tried to sneak towards the headquarters. "Why are we heading there, TK? Mimi's dead body is probably in one of the smaller houses"  
  
"I just think that we should go to the headquarters first"  
  
"Well, there's a change of plans, first we go around to the smaller buildings" Cody said.  
  
"If that's what you think is best" The first house to the right had a couple of brigands standing guard, but they were soon dealt with the fire missile Izzy used against them. It was clear that the building was a barracks. Because of the hundreds of beds found there.  
  
Izzy went around each bed, looking for some extra change. "Well, now we know why they are so aggressive for money. They hardly have any at all"  
  
"That's impossible, they raid so many caravans that there must be a fortune here" TK said.  
  
"Check for yourself if you don't believe me" Izzy replied.  
  
"Come on. Let's check out the next place" Cody said. From the second building, they were able to hear lots of noise shouting and laughter. "It sounds like there are too many in there to take on. Izzy, you'll have to check it out from the roof"  
  
"Alright, I'll try" Izzy floated above the building and on to the roof. Thankfully, there were rather big gaps in the roofs made from hay, so it was easy to peek in. There were many brigands eating and enjoying themselves. It was clear that it was the mess hall. Izzy climbed back down "There is no way that there will be a body in there, it's the mess hall"  
  
"Can we check the headquarters now?" TK asked.  
  
"Alright, let's go" The front of the building had two guards standing. Yolei shot one of them through the throat, while Izzy got the other with several fire missiles to the face. Cody and TK ran in, swords ready. 10 brigands at least. Cody took two of them on at once, as did TK, while easy was launching fire missiles upon fire missiles. Yolei was shooting bolts at them, taking them out slowly. TK took his sword and shoved it in one of the brigand's gut, and slicing another one's head off, blocking the blows with his shield. Cody was on the defensive, parrying with his sword, and getting a good hit in every once in a while. After the battle was won, they ran to the other room. This room had riches and rugs all over the place, it looked like the chambers of a king. There stood, a tall blond man, with a scar running across his face, with two scimitars, that looked much like Cody's, ready.  
  
He just looked at them and laughed "Children? Children got by my men? I better teach them a lesson, but first to take care of you insects" He rushed his way through, wailing his swords through the air. Everyone moved out of the way, but TK stood his ground. They exchanged blow after blow. Each time Cody tried to join the sword fight, he was knocked across the room by the strength the brigand leader showed. He successfully dodged Yolei's and Izzy's missiles. Finally, the brigand leader got a cut in at TK across his chest. Yolei's bolt finally hit the brigand leader, getting him off balance. The still standing TK, took his sword, and rammed it in his chest, took it out, and cut off his head. TK then fell to the ground.  
  
They all rushed to his side, while Izzy checked under his armor, it was then they realised, just how deep the cut was.  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed the ending of this chapter. It's short, I know! Don't remind me! But since I've been grounded and can't play games, I'll probably get the chapters out sooner. Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Please review! 


	6. Life and Death

Damn, I wish I had more reviews. Almost nobody seems to like this fic. Oh well, continue it anyway I shall. Enjoy! Side note: Do not stop reading because you're upset that TK's dead, you'll be very pleased later. Trust me…  
  
"I can't believe he locked us up!" Yolei said with disgust "Poor TK though…" she drifted off.  
  
"Well, we won't be in here forever," Izzy said looking at the tiny cell in the Sir Jyou's office. "I'm sure Cody will rescue us eventually, it's a good thing he stayed behind at the fortress to search for the body." Izzy said, remembering how they were told to bring TK back to the town, and how furious sir Jyou was when he saw him and Yolei carrying TK's body.  
  
------------Meanwhile-------------  
  
"I can't believe I'm holding his head" Cody said looking at the severed head of the brigand leader, in his hands by the hair. "Maybe sir Jyou will be happy when he meets TK's killer face to face."  
  
------------Back to the Cell------------  
  
It was dusk when TK's body was brought back, and it was getting dark, when the door to the office was quietly opened. A mysterious cloaked black figure slipped in. "Who's there!?" Izzy yelled.  
  
Yolei picked up her head to look at the mysterious figure who wasn't responding. "Hey, I know you! You're that guy who was at the inn the other night, what are you doing here?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Is it true?" the cloaked man asked.  
  
"Is what true?" Izzy said, becoming more impatient.  
  
"Are you the ones who killed the brigand leader?"  
  
"Well, TK's the one who actually killed him, we just helped" Yolei said sadly, remembering how he died, and how much pain was on his face when he died and how pale he was. The blood pouring out of his chest.  
  
The hooded and cloaked man came up to the lock on the cell door, and started fiddling with it with a tiny stick that wasn't very visible. * click *, and the door opened. "Follow me, and be quiet!"  
  
He led them out the door and deep into the town, and into another house. He opened the door and led them in. The place seems to have been abandoned, with not much stuff in it. There was a bookshelf, and what looked to be gym equipment. The still-hooded man went up to the shelf, and pulled a book, and then a secret door opened. They were led through the dark passage in the strangest room they've ever seen. There were chests, weapons, and small strange tools all over the place.  
  
"It's a thief guild" Izzy whispered to Yolei, recognising the strange tools to be lock picks and other stuff.  
  
"I wonder how you guessed" The hooded man said. "Don't take me for a fool. I can hear very well Biderian"  
  
"Why did you save us?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Because, I am in your dept"  
  
"Why is that?" Izzy asked.  
  
"You killed the brigand leader Yannick, he killed my brother, and my parents"  
  
"We may have not killed the right one then" Yolei said.  
  
"Tell me, did he have a scar across his face?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then it's definitely him, I gave him that scar personally"  
  
"Well, at least tell us who you are"  
  
"Very well" The man pulled down his hood, and Yolei and Izzy were shocked to see just how young the thief was. He could've been no older than TK was. He has raven black hair and dark eyes. "My name is Ken"  
  
"It's nice to meet you" Izzy said putting out his hand for a shake.  
  
Ken just drew back suddenly saying "Don't touch me!"  
  
"Alright, well let's go" Izzy said.  
  
"Go?" Yolei and Ken said in unison. Yolei was a little surprised that Izzy was taking over command.  
  
"We're still going to go look for that body"  
  
"Oh, you mean that fool's wife?" Ken said.  
  
"Yes, we're going to continue searching for it. TK said that if it wasn't at the brigand fortress, it would be with some vampires."  
  
"I can get you to the castle if you want" Ken said.  
  
"Castle?"  
  
"It is supposedly run over by vampires, it is believed that it's their home"  
  
"Ok, great, but we need to find another way out of town, Sir Jyou will have our heads if he finds us"  
  
Ken went to pull at a candlestick up on the wall, and a new secret door opened. "I believe I should warn you however, were going to the castle through a passage in the cemetery" And with that, he walked through the passageway. They were lead out of town through a ditch underneath the town wall, though it was cleverly concealed. "Just to let you know, we won't be able to go back in that way"  
  
Yolei was looking and the big full moon in the sky. "It's a nice night" she said.  
  
Ken, realising that it was night said "Follow me quickly, before we are killed" with that, he ran off in the direction of the cemetery.  
  
"Wait!" Yolei shouted, trying to catch up.  
  
It was about 5 minutes of running to cemetery, Ken approached one of the crypt's doors, took out one of his strange tools, and unlocked the door and opened it. "Quickly, inside" he said.  
  
When they all got in, he said "We'll be safer in here".  
  
"What!?" Yolei cried, "You think we're safer in a tomb rather than the outdoors?"  
  
"Yes" he said calmly. In the tomb, there were coffins among coffins, and statues up against the wall. Ken went up to one, moved it's hand, and opened another secret passage.  
  
"What is it with you and secret passages Ken?" Yolei asked sarcastically  
  
Ken ignored her however and just said "Follow me" When they got out of the passage, a bookcase covered the way they came. "Be VERY quiet. It's night, and the vampires are awake, so they will kill us if they find us"  
  
They went through the hallway and up the stairs, and when they reached near the top, Ken stopped just to check if there were vampires patrolling. They continued like this, and eventually, they came to this one stairway, were at the very top there was a door. Ken, feeling more confident about himself, flung the door open, only to find there was another vampire in the room, sitting on the floor. And she was looking straight at him, with those lifeless yellow eyes. Ken jumped on guard, flicked his wrist, and two daggers came out of his sleeves. Izzy took out his as well, while Yolei took out her loaded crossbow.  
  
"Hello. Are you here to play with me?" the vampire asked.  
  
"What?" Izzy asked. Looking over towards Ken, he seemed just as confused as Izzy was. The vampire had a strange, rose hair colour, in a nice dress, if she has an age, she would probably 17. Though the attributes about her that was the most obvious is how pale she was, and those glowing yellow eyes.  
  
"So have you come to play with me? What are your names?"  
  
Yolei, unusually brave, walked up towards the vampire, and sat down right in front of her. "I'm Yolei, that's Izzy, and that's Ken" pointing at each person respectively. "Tell me, are there any other vampires here?"  
  
The vampire nodded, "Oh yes, quite a few. But they all said that they were hungry, so they left."  
  
"Uhh, tell me, are the other vampires nice?"  
  
"Oh yes, they always give me this nice red stuff. It tastes really good"  
  
Yolei went a little pale after hearing this, "Uh, so what's your name?"  
  
"Me? I'm Mimi"  
  
"Mimi!?" They all said.  
  
"Why don't you ever go back to see your husband?" Yolei asked. "Don't you miss him?"  
  
"Yes, I miss him very much. Sometimes, when I wake up, and I don't see, I feel like I'm going to cry. But I can't for some reason, I just feel … sad."  
  
"So why don't you leave and go see him?"  
  
"I want to, but the others tell me that he doesn't want me. That he would be scared if he saw me, I don't want that. So I stay here"  
  
"You know, if you come with us, we can make your husband want to see you again. And you'll be able to see him every day"  
  
"Really?" Mimi asked  
  
Izzy looked at Ken suspiciously. "Yes, but we need to go now. How soon can you get ready?" Ken asked.  
  
"I'm ready now, please, I want to see my husband again!"  
  
"Then let's go" They ran through the castle, to get back to the room with the passageway back to the passage way they came from. Ken pulled a candlestick and the bookshelf moved out of the way so they can get through. Out of crypt they went and to the closed town doors they got to.  
  
"Damn, I forgot we won't be able to get in" Ken said.  
  
"Sure we will" Izzy replied, he extended his arms, Yolei held on to him, so he can bring her over the top. Next was Mimi, then it was Ken. They went back to the thief's guild. Izzy walked up to Ken and whispered in his "Is there actually a way to get her to become human again?"  
  
"Yes, she's at an early stage of being a vampire, she should be able to be saved"  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing"  
  
"I do, but I need you and Yolei to leave. Go back to the building that has the passageway to this one. You should rest until dawn."  
  
Izzy and Yolei obeyed and left the room to wait, but during the process of waiting, they heard nothing but horrifying screams from Mimi. It sounded as if she was being tortured, VERY slowly. Needless to say, the two got no sleep that night.  
  
------------At Dawn------------  
  
The screams finally stopped, Yolei and Izzy rushed back to the thief's guild. There was Ken, and next to him, was Mimi. Though something was changed, Mimi seemed… living. Her skin was no longer pale and gave a healthy glow, and her eyes were no longer yellow.  
  
"What on Earth did you do to make her scream so much?"  
  
"…Holy Water was necessary" Ken said.  
  
"Are you ready to go see your husband?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Yes, I want to see him so much" Mimi replied.  
  
They went to the entrance of the town, where Sir Jyou was always on watch during the day. "Hello Sir Jyou" Yolei said.  
  
Looking to see that his escaped prisoners were right in front of him, Sir Jyou drew his sword.  
  
"Wait! We have someone you might want to meet" Yolei said.  
  
From the corner stepped out Mimi "Joe!" she cried running towards him embracing him.  
  
"M-Mimi?" the stunned warrior asked. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm never leaving you again!"  
  
"God! I missed you so much! I thought you were dead!" At this point, both of them were crying.  
  
"I don't what I was, but those people over there brought me to you" She said pointing at the three.  
  
  
  
Jyou turned his eyes onto the three, "I owe you my thanks…" he said in the harshest of ways, remembering about poor TK.  
  
Out of his office, stepped out TK himself, wrapped in bandages and such. "Who's there Joe?" he asked, barely looking able to stand as it is.  
  
"Oh my god, TK!?" Yolei said, looking in awe at the child who they all thought had died.  
  
"TK? Is it really you?" Mimi asked, quickly rushing towards him giving him a huge hug.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Mimi? It's you! Ow!" He said crying in pain.  
  
Mimi quickly let go, "Whoops, sorry. Who did that to you?" She asked in concern.  
  
"Those fools" Sir Jyou said, pointing at them.  
  
"No, that's not true" TK said weakly. "It was the brigand leader that did this to me".  
  
"Then, I assume you are the one who killed him?" Ken said, stepping towards him.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I give you my eternal gratitude, sir. Now excuse me, I'll be leaving. I paid my debt"  
  
"Mimi, it's been so long, you missed so many things. I don't know where to start" Jyou said to her.  
  
"We all do, I want to hear everything. So let's do it over dinner, I'll prepare the food" She said kissing him on the cheek. 


	7. Noble Biderian

That took too long. At least this chapter is nice and long, or at least it felt like that when I wrote it. by hand. Yes, I had to write by hand. I told you I had a good reason why I couldn't upload stuff! Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Argh!" Cody yelled. His sword arm was badly cut, and the sharp blades of the grass brushing against the wound made it sting. Needless to say, it hurt like hell. Gathering up rage inside him, he glared at his opponent. The dark haired bandit seemed to be enjoying this greatly.  
  
"So. what would a fellow Biderian, a very young one for that matter, be doing in Gromavia?" the bandit asked, smiling. Cody spat at the bandit's general direction. He would of just got up from the ground and drive his scimitar through his skull, but his arm hurt way too much. He could barely lift the sword with the injury he bore.  
  
"Heh, a stubborn little brat are we?" the bandit mocked. "You may as well be co-operative. I don't know how you've survived your stay in Gromavia, but I can end it all now." He threatened, pointing the scimitar at him. "Wouldn't that be a shame?"  
  
Cody tried to get up and gut him with his sword, but was too weak and tired to even move. He had no rest since the incident with TK, and he was carrying a lot of cargo in his pack. He stayed in the headquarters for many hours, looking desperately to find Mimi's body. He knew that Sir Jyou would have put Yolei and Izzy in jail after they brought TK's dead body back to town. After he left the bandit camp, he lost his way, and caught in a pre- emptive attack by the 'grinning bandit'. The only things Cody could think about at the moment, was if his friends were okay, and how much he wanted to cut off that grin.  
  
"I don't remember my kind being so violent." the bandit said, unknowingly hitting a soft spot within Cody.  
  
". Exile" Cody hissed. Regaining his wits, he continued. "And don't speak to me about violence. You kill Biderians and Gromavians alike for gold."  
  
"I do what I must to survive. But Bideria is a corrupted rat-hole. I just narrowly escaped my own execution"  
  
Cody's interest was slightly caught. He had to ask. "What did you do?"  
  
The bandit looked at Cody curiously and then laughed. "Me? I got in general Daisuke's way. I challenged his authority, and I'll tell you one thing, he didn't enjoy it"  
  
Just then, a horrible howl spread out through the woods and the bandit looked petrified. "What was that!?" Cody asked. The bandit ran up to Cody's lying frame and raised his scimitar to prepare the final strike.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A feast of chicken with an abundance of garlic, with it was a loaf of bread, which was a little stale with age. Garlic was a very traditional Gromavian food item, and the Biderians noticed. After their first night at the inn, they thought that it was a garlic storehouse. Cloves of garlic were hanged everywhere.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's the best I could do" Mimi said.  
  
"Don't apologise dear. The only reason why the Biderians wouldn't like it would be if their senses were dulled." Sir Jyou said glaring at them. Needless to say, the glare made them eat instantly and acted like they enjoyed. In truth, Biderian cooking was very different, and Gromavian cuisine did not appeal to them at all. There was much they disliked about Gromavia, and what they disliked the most was the incredibly cold weather.  
  
"I'm glad you like the food, I understand that the Biderian food is much different." TK said.  
  
"Oh no, don't be silly, I LOVE the food up here" Yolei lied.  
  
"TK, how did you live through that wound? We all though you were dead" Izzy asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Uh. I was" TK started to say before being interrupted.  
  
"Thankfully, I was able to resurrect him before his soul passed to the afterlife. But the process left him incredibly weak, and he will not recover fully for a while." Sir Jyou said harshly.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that? Not even Cody could get a hit in, and he's one of the best swordsman in Bideria" Yolei asked.  
  
"Sir Jyou taught me. Cody probably couldn't get a hit in because of some obvious physical difference him and the brigand leader."  
  
"I'm starting to worry about him. He should've been back by now." Yolei said.  
  
"If he's one of the best swordsman in Bideria, then I'm sure your friend is okay" Mimi reassured her.  
  
"He's younger than TK and he's about the size of a halfling. He's probably dead." Sir Jyou remarked.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that Joe. His discipline and skill with a sword could probably match your own." TK said.  
  
Izzy though back to their first meeting with Sir Jyou. In comparing the two, he realised that Cody wore a suit of chain mail, and Sir Jyou wore fully plated armour, barely exposing any open skin. Cody used the nice, small, but agile Biderian scimitar, while Sir Jyou wielded a huge bastard sword and a kite shield for the extra bit of protection. The odds seem to be in Sir Jyou's favour when he reminded himself that the armour and weapons Sir Jyou used on guard were much more like his personal 'leisure pack'. If he were to go out adventuring like Cody, he'd probably use even better equipment. The odds were definitely in Sir Jyou's favour.  
  
"Even if there was a remote chance of that being true, I'd have magic at my disposal" Sir Jyou replied.  
  
"Magic!? You're a mage as well?" Izzy asked. This changed his original conclusion. There was no way Cody would ever win a fight against Sir Jyou.  
  
"Sir Jyou is a paladin of the Regent's court. He can use divine magic, that's how he revived me" TK stated.  
  
"I though Gromavia was ruled by a King." Yolei said.  
  
"It is, he assigns a regent for each region in Gromavia" TK said.  
  
Sir Jyou seemed a bit shocked. "TK, how do you know so much about the Gromavian government?"  
  
TK seemed a little baffled, and maybe even a little worried. "I thought it was common knowledge."  
  
"Not really, peasants don't normally have that kind of information. Especially not orphans" Mimi said.  
  
"Well, I did use to live in the capitol. people talked more back there." TK explained.  
  
Jyou eyed TK curiously. "Either way, we should talk about it as little as possible in front of enemy spies"  
  
Yolei's fist slammed down on the table, her rage getting the better of her. Everyone flinched in shock, except for Sir Jyou who just had mixed look of anger and annoyance. "Damn it! Even after all this! Even after rescuing your wife from the undead! Why do you always accuse us of being spies!?"  
  
Izzy, looking rather worried whispered to Yolei "Calm down! Please"  
  
Sir Jyou got up and drew his bastard sword and pointed it towards her. "Watch your tongue wench!"  
  
Mimi's hand came up to Joe's sword arm "Joe, stop it. Put the sword away,"  
  
With hesitation, Sir Jyou sheathed the sword while TK and Izzy both made a silent sigh of relief. "Come to think of it Joe, you did promise them 5000 gold pieces for what they've done" TK remarked. It made Jyou growl slightly. It was the last of their savings. Jyou was a lesser noble and Mimi a peasant girl, or at least she used to be. Mimi was touched to know that she meant so much to Sir Jyou, but knew now was not the time for romantic recollecting.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to pay us" Izzy said, reminding him to punch himself in the gut later. "It's probably what Cody would've wanted anyway"  
  
"Surprisingly noble of you Biderian."  
  
Yolei was twitching at this point. Not only was she insulted an umpteen number of times, nut Izzy just gave up 5000 gold pieces for both of them. "Hmph!" Yolei barely changed at all since the beginning of this voyage, while Izzy was becoming nobler, wiser, more open-minded, braver and a much better fighter. The aspect of close combat didn't scare him nearly half as much as it used to. This entire trip had made him a better person. However, he feared the same may not be true for Cody.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Cody woke up very dizzy and disoriented. It was rather dark, and he was definitely indoors. He saw the flickering of many flames from torches. The dim light revealed that he was in a cavern of sorts, and was glad that he could no longer feel the cold wind. He was in a bed. It wasn't a very comfortable one, but it was better than the cold Gromavian grass or the hot Biderian sands. His head was throbbing, and when he touched his forehead, he felt minor bleeding. The previous wound on the sword arm was bandaged up, though it still hurt to move.  
  
"Enjoy your rest?" the voice of the familiar bandit asked.  
  
"What.?"  
  
"Sorry, but I had to knock you out, to make it easier for me to carry you." The bandit interrupted.  
  
"I don't need you sympathy, Ahhh!" Cody yelled in pain as he tried to leave his bed.  
  
"Idiot child! Lay still and don't move" The bandit whispered a few syllables in a tongue Cody couldn't comprehend. The bandit raised his hand over some of Cody's wounds. A faint aura of blue seemed to have emerged, healing a bit of the wound. "That should relieve some of the pain"  
  
"A-are you a mage?" Cody asked. Even though magic was common in his land of Bideria, he couldn't grasp the concept of it.  
  
"I'm a cleric" the bandit responded.  
  
Cody couldn't help but laugh a little. "A priest who turned to banditry?"  
  
"I care not how you judge me, but maybe you should remind yourself that I haven't killed you. Be grateful of that"  
  
"You haven't killed me. yet" Cody said with distrust. "And I'm still wondering why that is"  
  
The bandit simply grinned a wide, haunting grin. "You'll see"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
I got a bit of the next chapter rounded up so it won't take that long to upload again. Please review! 


End file.
